Missing
by XXMurasaki-TsukiXX
Summary: Songifc. Sakura's story 3 years after Sasuke left. Very dark fic. Lemons. SasuSaku


**A/N: I'm back, but this time with a one-shot songfic! Enjoy!!**

**Summary:**** How Sakura copes with the fact that Sasuke's never coming home.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Missing (Missing's owned by Amy Lee)**

**WARNING: ****suicide, depressing thoughts, and lemons.**

**Sakura's POV**

When Sasuke left, everything changed. I was hurt at how he left me, I guess he thought I was too weak. I was so hurt and angry at myself that me and Naruto went to go try and bring him back. I remember the battle I had with Kabuto, how he said I shouldn't even exist, how I was pathetic that I always needed to be protected. He was right. I wish Naruto never stopped that kunai from coming at me, I would've never had to go through this pain, if I did die.

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**Can you sop the fire?**_

_**You can't stop the fire**_

_**You won't say the words please**_

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been over three years since I left. And I haven't regretted it. I finally killed Itachi a few months ago, so now I'm in a bar, currently drinking sake, watching all of the females in the room. I need to get started on the restoration of my clan. But all the women that walked in were nothing but weak ugly whores. So after an hour of being disgusted and disappointed I started walking back home, but as I walked back home I felt a nagging at my chest and mind, like something or someone was missing in my life.

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**And barely conscious**_

_**You'll say to no one**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

**Sakura's POV**

I lied again today. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei asked me if I was all right, that I've changed since my genin days, I simply shrugged it off and said that I was just stronger. I said the same thing to all of my other friends and teachers. But deep down I'm dying. I'm so numb, I can't feel anything anymore. I look at the scars around my wrist, the scars that I hide with my gloves to avoid needless questions and concerns. If I die he won't even show an emotion. To him I'll just be another fan girl that's out of his way. Sometimes I do wonder what would happen if I did die. Will anyone even miss me?

_**You won't cry for my absence**_

_**I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignifanct?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sakura's POV**

I've been missing work a lot lately. Tsunade-shishou decided to let it go since she can relate to how I feel, but I can still see her concern for me. I haven't eaten anything in a while, I just haven't been in the mood to eat, my body feels so numb. Does he even miss Konoha? Does he even miss me?...I know the answer, and it hurts so much I can't even cry anymore.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe I did that, why'd her name come out? I was fucking a whore, but when I came, I ended up yelling out Sakura's name. The whore got mad at me and started yelling at me. I got annoyed so I left. And now I'm allowing my feet to drag me wherever they want to go as pictures of my annoying pink haired fan girl kept popping up into my head. A few minutes later I look up and find that my feet dragged me back to Konoha. With an annoyed sigh I decided to enter through the gates, grateful that it was 3 am and no one would be out.

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**You can't stop the fire**_

_**You won't say the words please**_

**Sasuke's POV**

A few minutes later my feet dragged me to an apartment. From under the door crack I can see that light's pouring in, I look to my left and see a window, I look thorough and see Sakura lying on her bed. She looked so sad and hurt, she just stared at the walls, with emotionless hardened emerald eyes. Then I saw the glint of silver, I look at the source and see that Sakura's holding a razor blade and she's bringing it up to her wrist, realizing what she's going to do I break through the window and quickly took the blade from her, earning a shocked and wide eyed gaze from the kunoichi.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" I yelled, I hate death, I only killed when it was necessary.

"S-Sasuke-kun…? T-This is a dream…you're not real…you're never coming back…you would never even care what happens to me," Sakura said in a low tone, she sounded so sad and emotionless, I felt guilt rush through me, it was my fault she was in this mess in the first place.

"Sakura…this isn't a dream, why were you trying to commit suicide?" I asked placing the razor blade on a nearby night stand.

"Because you killed me when you left."

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sakura's POV**

This is a dream. I just know it. Sasuke has no reason to come back. He left us, he doesn't even care about what happens to us. Especially what happens to me. This is a sick dream. My subconscious mind is bringing up Sasuke, it wants to destroy me in the most painful way possible. He would never care about me. Not even in my dreams.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sakura's POV**

While Sasuke had a shocked and guilty look on his face, I grabbed the razor blade and held it in my hand. When the blade was about to come into contact with the pale cool skin, that shielded the throbbing blue-green vein, a strong grip stopped the blade from taking my life.

"Let go, just let me out of this dream, this is a sick dream, why'd it have to show you…you'll never care about me!!" I yelled, tears steaming down my face as I tried to break free from Sasuke's grip, earning a few cuts around my feet from the glass that was lying on the floor…then I realized…this wasn't a dream. I looked up into Sasuke's intense onyx eyed stare, I watched as he leaned closer to my face then I felt his warm lips coming into contact with my own, I was shocked at first, then I slowly responded to the kiss as Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke apart for breath, Sasuke rested his forehead against mines and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura…please forgive me," Sasuke whispered, his warm breath tickling my cheeks

"…You expect me to forgive you right away? After everything you put me through? I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…I can't forgive you that easily," I said unwrapping my arms from around his neck and started backing away from him, but I was stopped by the pain in my feet and his firm grip around my waist.

"I know…there's not enough apologies I can say to beg for your forgiveness, I don't expect you to forgive me…but can I at least be with you?" Sasuke asked staring into my eyes. I had a feeling that either way I would never see him again. So as an answer I kissed him again, lowering our bodies onto my bed, allowing him to be on top of me. At first the kiss was gentle, but then as time progressed it turned needy and passionate as I felt his hands roaming all over my body, caressing me as if I was a gentle kitten, as I ran my hands through his raven silky soft locks. I shivered when I felt his cold hand running around my bare stomach, I didn't notice that he already took off my tank top, leaving me completely topless. I never wear a bra to bed. His lips separated from mines and he softly kissed down my jaw line, sucking and nibbling on my neck as his hands massaged my breasts, his rough fingers pinching my hardened nipples every once in a while, causing me to moan out loud, I felt him smirk against my neck. Tired of seeing his midnight blue t-shirt, I lifted it over his head, revealing all of the scars and muscles he's earned from getting his revenge against Itachi. I massaged my hands around his muscles, and started sucking on his neck, earning a few grunts from him, then I pinched his nipples earning a couple of moans from his slightly swollen lips. Then I felt Sasuke ridding me of my shorts and panties all in one tug, he sat up, eyeing my naked body causing me to blush. I've never been naked in front of a man before and I had low self-esteem, but all my doubts washed away when Sasuke smiled at me and whispered into my ear

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I couldn't tell if that was a line he used to fuck women, but it worked. I felt his hand caressing my inner thighs as his tongue swirled around my nipples causing me to moan in ecstasy. Then I gasped when I felt two fingers entered me, making me even more wetter than I already was and earning even more moans from me as I dug my fingernails into his back, as he thrusted his fingers in and out of my core, my hips thrusting to come into a rhythm with his fingers. When I released I felt like I was in pure ecstasy, I've never felt anything like it, when I opened my eyes, he was staring down at me, licking up my juices with a seductive smirk, making my core ache. I needed him. Now.

"Sasuke…kun…please," I whimpered, I didn't know he could have this effect on my, my vocal cords could barely work right. I felt my legs being spread apart by his knee, and saw that he ridded himself of his pants and boxers, revealing his large throbbing member. If I didn't need him so badly I would massage it and lick it. I'll most likely do that in round 2. The next thing I knew he entered me, making me cry out in pain. I've never felt anything that painful. Sasuke-kun tried to soothe the pain by whispering words of love and comfort to me, while kissing my tears away. When the pain disappeared, I nodded, allowing his to start. He slowly thrusted in and out of me, but after a while he became quicker, my hips meeting up with his in a rhythm. After a while of this bliss, I felt my climax coming soon, after a few seconds I felt my walls tightening around his member, causing Sasuke to moan as we both released. He slumped over me, both of us panting. When we caught our breath again, he exited from me, making me whimper at the loss of him. When he laid down, I sat on top of him, giving him a smirk, causing him to smirk in reply, as I started sucking on his lips, making my lips move lower to his neck, causing little red marks to appear where my mouth went to. After pinching and sucking on his nibbles I felt something hard touch my thigh, and I knew I succeeded in making him give me a round 2. When I was done with his nipples I sat up. He grunted, thinking that I was already tired, but he moaned when I took him member into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on his hardened length, I started bobbing my head up and down, my mouth acting as a vagina, as my tongue swirled around his tip, licking up the pre-cum and some leftover cum from before, earning him moan even more, causing him to orgasm. I watched as sticky white liquid released from, and I sucked it all up, not allowing him out of his reverie. Then when he opened his onyx eyes I quickly found myself on my back and felt him thrust into me, causing me to yell out in pain and pleasure as he roughly thrusted in and out of me, sucking on my breast in the process, making me moan out loud, and moan out his name. Then after my orgasm he released his seeds into me. He laid next to me and pulled the blankets over both of our naked bodies. I snuggled close to him, never wanting to forget this day and the warmth of his body. I fell asleep after he closed his eyes.

The next morning I woke up and felt alone. I sat up and looked around and saw that I was alone in bed, I also saw that none of Sasuke's clothes were there. I silently cried, knowing that he left me again, and this time it felt like he was never coming back.

_**And if I bleed**_

_**I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep**_

_**Just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt guilty about leaving her. But it had to be done. I would only end up hurting her no matter what, it'd be better if she met someone else. The closest I get to her now is just to watch over her every once in a while. A few months later I see that her womb is getting larger and I'm filled with only even more guilt. I not only left her the morning after I took her virginity, and I saved her from committing suicide. But I got her pregnant with my child to raise on her own.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me not now**_

_**Though I die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sasuke's POV**

She's dead now. She commited suicide after giving birth. I found out from some spies. I went back to Konoha. I went to Tsunade and asked her what happened, she looked at me with anger and hate, but she still answered me. "She's been feeling even more depressed when you left her again, yes I already know it's your children, she told me-"

"Wait, children?" I asked interrupting her

"Yes, she gave birth to twins, the first born was the boy, Kage, and the second one was a girl, Mikazuki, anyway, I didn't think anything of it, I thought that she was just going through some mood swings. But after she gave birth to your children she asked me to give them to you, that she was sorry she couldn't be good enough to be their mother. When I gave the babies to a nurse so they'd be cleaned up, she slit her main vein with a scapel, we couldn't fix it, she passed away a few seconds later," Tsunade explained tears streaming down her eyes, but she acted like they were never there in the first place. I felt guilt. I should've never left her. I took custody of my children. I'm watching them grow each and every year. Kage acts and looks a lot like me. Mikazuki, on the other hand looks and acts like Sakura. I guess this was my punishment for ignoring Sakura all these years. I will never stop feeling the guilt or love that I had to her, not even in the after life.

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**Can you stop the fire?**_

_**You can't stop the fire**_

_**You won't say the words please**_

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Depressing I know. I've been as depressed as Sakura before but I don't like to talk about it. I had to have a sad ending. This is a sad song. Well, review please! I'll submit Frozen tomorrow.**


End file.
